Various compositions including acids have previously been used to strip solder from a copper substrate. However, in the use of such prior available compositions, the workpiece must be exposed to the compositon for a relatively long period of time to effectively strip the solder. Within this relatively long period the stripping composition can adversely affect the copper substrate.